


Il Buio giù per la gola

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Se stai per metterti a leggere, davvero per il tuo bene, evita. Avrai pure qualcosa di interessante da fare no? Ci sarà pure qualcosa che… va bene, resta. Questa è una tragedia. Un dramma passato alla radio. Forse. Magari è il mio cuore in fiamme, che se ne rotola giù da un dirupo e sparisce in mezzo all’erba, centinaia di metri più in basso.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_  
_

_Conservare al riparo dalla luce._ _La data di scadenza indicata si riferisce al prodotto in confezionamento integro,_

_correttamente conservato._

 

 

Mi butto a peso morto sulla poltrona.  
Mi lascio avvolgere. Posso rilassarmi, finalmente. Mi sembra di essere sballottato incessantemente, come dal dondolio delle onde.  
Ricaccio la nausea in fondo alla gola.  
Le luci nel mio studio sono basse. Posso vedere la mia mano davanti al mio viso, scintillare di quei bagliori smorti. Silenzio. Sono le tre e quarantacinque di un martedì pomeriggio, fuori dal Manor piove.  
Fisso la minuscola capsula stretta tra le mie dita.  
Ho sempre avuto accesso alle più disparate sostanze, legali ed illegali, babbane, magiche, tutto ciò che si possa desiderare.  
Con la mano sinistra mi verso in un bicchiere un liquido ambrato, nella caraffa che ormai non manca mai nel mio studio. Non che prima disdegnassi un buon ‘tonico’.  
Butto giù i miei milligrammi, sentendomi infinitamente stupido.   
Chiudo gli occhi. Questa è la seconda volta in un giorno. Luci bianche dietro le mie palpebre, il dondolio non cessa, ma è quasi piacevole adesso.  
Darkene, il mio buio personale.  
Il bello è che questa roba non ti fa dormire, almeno non mi ha mai aiutato a chiudere occhio.  
Luci bianche e buio.  
Piombo nella calma, nel torpore. Non riuscirei a dormire nemmeno con uno stupeficium, e quando ci riesco… le rare che volte che mi addormento, al mio risveglio preferirei essere morto.  
Tra due ore la vita di casa mia comincerà a svegliarsi, se così si può dire. C’è un tale casino, il mio mondo è crollato rovinosamente in pezzi. Non sono più il favorito dell’Oscuro Signore. Non vorrei neanche vederlo, neanche sentirlo, ah mi ucciderebbe per questi pensieri, ma è così.  
Draco è a casa, il mio povero Draco.  
Darei qualsiasi cosa per restarmene chiuso nel mio studio, con le vene gravide, il cuore grave in petto.  
Tra poco, là sotto inizieranno a parlare, a muoversi, a urlare. I cocci della mia testa devono essere da qualche parte, lì sul pavimento.  
Apro lentamente le palpebre.  
  
  
* * *  
  
La prima volta che sono scivolato nel suo letto, piangeva. Aveva bevuto un po’ di più e non si trattava di burrobirra, lo sentivo dal suo alito, dall’odore della sua pelle. Non mi ero sentito di fargli la predica.  
Ero l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto fargli la ‘paternale’.  
Crudele ironia in questo momento, più che mai crudele.  
Avevo cresciuto una specie di cigno in una palla di vetro, e quella palla di vetro era andata rovinosamente in frantumi, come tutto il resto.  
  
* * *  
  
Guardo il riflesso di uno sconosciuto allo specchio.  
Non sono io quest’uomo con gli occhi duri, gli zigomi scavati, ombre nere sotto lo sguardo.  
Mi ravvio i capelli, li sistemo dietro la nuca.  
Per sentirmi di merda ho un aspetto meraviglioso. Sorrido, un sorriso come una lama che mi spaventa, in quello specchio che riflette ombre, in una stanza piena di oscurità.  
Brindo al nulla e scolo il resto del caldo liquido ambrato con cui ho mandato giù i miei milligrammi giornalieri.


	2. 2

  
Se stai per metterti a leggere, davvero per il tuo bene, evita. Avrai pure qualcosa di interessante da fare no? Ci sarà pure qualcosa che…va bene, resta.  
Questa è una tragedia. Un dramma passato alla radio. Forse. Magari è il mio cuore in fiamme, che se ne rotola giù da un dirupo e sparisce in mezzo all’erba, centinaia di metri più in basso.

  
Ho detto che avevo cresciuto un cigno bianco in una sfera di delicatissimo vetro.  
Magari il cigno era un piccolo stronzo, a volerla vedere da un differente punto di vista, ma di lui io non potrei dire una cosa simile. Mai.  
Piangeva.  
Quella notte era nel suo letto e i singhiozzi mi arrivarono dalla porta chiusa. Avevo buttato giù i miei milligrammi, quindi tutto sommato mi sentivo padrone di me stesso, saldo sulle gambe. All’incirca.  
Magari sono pazzo e non lo so, si dice che i pazzi pensino di essere perfettamente sani.  
Di solito, Draco andava a piangere da sua madre.  
Ma era notte fonda, e stava piangendo da solo.  
Fino a un quarto d’ora prima, ero in preda ad un mal di testa martellante, di quelli che l’unica cosa in grado di migliorare lo strazio è ficcarsi sotto le coperte con la luce spenta.  
Bussai.  
Non potevo sopportare l’idea di lui che piangeva nel suo letto, mentre io me ne stavo a far passare l’ennesima notte insonne nel mio studio, o magari steso nella camera degli ospiti se mi andava proprio di lusso.  
Mi aprì.  
Occhi gonfi, labbra rosse e tumide per il pianto, indossava una camicia e uno spezzato ‘entra’.  
Lo strinsi.  
Forte.  
Io non sono un uomo avvezzo al contatto fisico, avevo abbracciato raramente Draco ma quella volta lo feci.  
La sua sorpresa si sciolse rapidamente, restò molle nelle mie braccia.  
Doveva essere la prima volta che lo abbracciavo, come ho detto di solito lui andava da sua madre.  
Ci accoccolammo sul letto. La mia testa galleggiava lontana. Ero solo con il suo odore, il suo calore, la sua presenza.  
Non so quanto restai così, con la sua testa sul petto, i miei vaghi ‘ssh’ come argine inutile alla sua disperazione. Ad un tratto mi baciava l’angolo della bocca.  
Da restarci secco.  
Non sono abituato, proprio non sono abituato. Comunque non fu questa la causa. Non so quale sia, e forse neppure c’è. Non saprei dire il momento esatto, l’esatto secondo in cui tutto andò a catafascio. D’altra parte successe in modo così impercettibile, questione di centimetri. Le sue labbra erano all’angolo delle mie, poi _sopra_ le mie.  
Respirò su di me per lunghi secondi.   
Restammo così.  
Immobili.  
Poi le mie labbra si schiusero.  
Sapore di sale nella sua bocca, lacrime.  
Comunque non piangeva più.  
  
* * *  
  
Dormimmo abbracciati.  
Prese sonno quasi subito, sfinito, semplicemente esausto. Ho detto dormimmo, ma io mi assopii solo superficialmente, per il resto del tempo lo guardai dormire sul mio petto.  
Gemeva nel sonno, a tratti in un modo che mi dilaniava.  
Lo baciai ancora, sulla fronte. Quando si svegliò mi posò ancora le labbra sul respiro, senza schiuderle. Era mattina. Dichiarò che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia.  
Rimasi nel letto abbandonato, ad ascoltare l’acqua scorrere dal bagno della stanza.


	3. 3

 

Ero lì disteso sul letto della stanza di Draco a fissare il soffitto, e all’improvviso nell’angolo a destra c’era un enorme, nero, pelosissimo ragno di quelli velenosi.  
Chiusi gli occhi con forza.

  
Se non lo avessi fatto immediatamente, sul rombo di panico che era il battito del mio cuore impazzito... sudore freddo... di lì a pochi secondi la stanza si sarebbe riempita di ragni, ed avrei iniziato a sentirmeli formicolare nei capelli, sulla pelle, infilarmisi nel naso fino a raggiungere i polmoni…

  
Quando li riaprii, il soffitto era come prima.  
Il mio respiro però era decisamente affannoso.  
A volte chiudere gli occhi neanche serve, oh bontà divina.

  
Nel frattempo Draco era uscito dalla doccia, nudo e pallido e notevolmente dimagrito, e mi fissava asciugandosi distrattamente.  
Gli indirizzai un timido buongiorno.  
Per tutta risposta, lui si chinò su di me ed appoggiò ancora le labbra sulle mie, timidamente, dolcemente, senza aprirle, in quel modo che mi uccideva.  
Stavo per dire qualcosa.  
Non dissi niente.  
Neanche una fottutissima parola. Restai a guardarlo vestirsi nella luce azzurrina delle cinque del mattino.  
A quell’età, avrebbe dovuto dormire sodo, fino alle dieci, quando non aveva scuola. Ma forse anche per lui erano passati i giorni dei sonni pacifici ed indolori.  
Ero ancora steso.  
Pensai all'improvviso che avrei potuto morire, crollare magari in mezzo a una strada babbana, una lercia strada di babbani maledetti. Nessuno avrebbe osato toccare il tizio con gli abiti stravaganti. Tutti si sarebbero assiepati intorno al mio cadavere, magari non sarei stato neppure morto, solo paralizzato, o che so io…ma nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto e li avrei visti disteso immobile a palpebre sbarrate, fare congetture senza potermi difendere o parlare o altro, e _sarà un drogato no forse farà parte di una gang e guarda che vestiti e guarda i suoi capelli mio dio dove andremo a finire._ Mi avrebbero calpestato, disintegrato, fino a ridurmi ad una pozza unta che…  
“Ti senti bene, padre?”  
La voce di Draco mi riportò alla realtà.

  
Ne ho spesso di questi pensieri, ultimamente, e quasi hanno smesso di spaventarmi.

In quel momento Draco mi guardava con certi limpidi occhi azzurri, lievemente inquieto.  
Dovevo aver fatto qualcosa per provocare quello sguardo.  
Forse mi ero messo a fissare il soffitto, a occhi sbarrati.  
Stirai le labbra in un sorriso, e allungai il braccio, lui accolse il mio gesto, mi si accoccolò contro il fianco.  
Caldo, così dolce e caldo e tenero.  
Lo attirai a me, lo baciai sulla fronte.  
Emise un basso mugolio. Disse che avrebbe dormito per ore. Mi ringraziò, per essere venuto da lui. E altre cose così. Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per farlo tacere.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonnecchiò per altre due ore circa.  
A quel punto il letto era pieno di piombo, il mio corpo era piombo, così restai con lui.  
Quando si svegliò, mi baciò ancora.  
Non feci nulla per impedirglielo. Devi dire qualcosa _devi devi devi fermalo_ pensava una parte del mio cervello, non so bene quale.  
Poi la sentii. La sua mano nei pantaloni.  
Allora mi mossi. O forse l’ho solo sognato, perché mi era addosso, disteso sopra, e non mi pesava, si premurò di chiedermelo, per tutti i cieli dell’universo e per il mio inferno personale, che spero possa inghiottirmi ed annullarmi cancellandomi dalla faccia della terra.  
Mi sentivo bene. Meglio di quanto non stessi da settimane. Si, avevo preso altri milligrammi mentre lui faceva la doccia, prima del mio rendez-vous con i ragni sul soffitto.

  
Gli afferrai dolcemente la mano, la estrassi dal mio grembo.   
Lui non fece niente, ma si premette contro la mia erezione, consapevole che c’era, adesso mi teneva stretto come se non ci fosse.  
Ero i contorni brucianti della mia eccitazione sotto i vestiti, contro la sua pancia.  
Il cielo fuori andava rischiarando.  
Io non mi muovevo.  
Lui non si muoveva.

  
Poi, iniziò a dondolarsi, piano, impercettibilmente contro di me.  
Mi sentivo come capovolto ed appeso a crudeli ganci da macelleria, e tutto il sangue defluiva correndo...

  
Forse a quel punto gli chiesi _che cazzo stesse facendo_. Si, ho usato proprio questa espressione, proprio io, Lord Malfoy, non credo di essermelo sognato.  
Lui sorrise.  
Infilò di nuovo la mano nei miei pantaloni.


	4. 4

  
  


Chiudo silenziosamente la porta del mio studio. I colori sono stranamente vividi e brillanti, non saprei se dipende dalla penombra di prima. Mi danno fastidio gli occhi.

  
Vado da lui. Anche oggi non parliamo, non dopo quella prima volta. Lo stringo, lo lascio dormire contro il mio petto anche se un attimo prima ero nel mio studio, a superare la dose raccomandata, a sfogliare inutilmente documenti e lettere. Dopo un po’, senza parlare, lui mi accarezza.  
E io glielo lascio fare.  
Altri ragni, qualche volta un serpente, spesso ferite che poi scompaiono quando chiudo gli occhi e conto fino a dieci.  
Fisso ancora il soffitto.

  
Draco mi dice che hai, sei strano, mi preoccupi, non affronta mai la realtà della sua mano nei miei pantaloni, di quello non parla. Non gli dico niente di tutto questo.

  
Anche questa volta mi sono steso tenendolo stretto.  
A volte l’enormità di quello che faccio mi piomba addosso, mi stritola, e penso sia tutto un folle sogno della mia mente distrutta, un incubo o qualcosa di simile ai ragni sul soffitto.  
Ma non lo è.  
Draco contro la mia spalla è reale.  
Mi lascio aprire la camicia.  
Vuole baciarmi le clavicole, la base del collo.   
Scivola verso il basso, seduto su di me.

  
Ma questa volta lo fermo, lo riporto al mio fianco. Andrò in centinaia di piccoli pezzi, se succede. Quindi non può succedere. Ho cose da fare, maschere da indossare sopra le mie macerie. Draco torna obbediente a stendersi, ma la sua mano torna nei miei pantaloni. Non mi permette mai di toccarlo, così questa volta non ci provo. Questo movimento, dolce, ipnotico, assassino, che infuoca i miei lombi, mentre tengo gli occhi chiusi.

  
Aria sul mio basso ventre.

  
Se sono nudo, nella sua mano, e so che è così, non voglio vederlo. Percepisco qualcosa di umido e infinitamente delicato, poi una stretta più decisa. Ho la nitida immagine della sua lingua, delle sue labbra, per un secondo riempiono tutto il mio orizzonte. Non penso a nient’altro. Lo sento chinato, curvo su di me. Il calore mi avvolge.  
Emetto un piccolo gemito. Poi, la mia resa.

  
Movimenti.  
Di nuovo.  
Giovani e nervosi. Scivola di nuovo accanto a me, peso e percezione senza forma. La sua testa contro il torace. Il fantasma dei suoi capelli. Mi rilasso fino a scivolare in una specie di oblio senza sogni.


	5. 5

  
  
  
La luna è volata fino al sole in men che non si dica.  
Si apra il sipario sulla commedia, signore e signori. Oggi ho una riunione.  
Mi guardo nello specchio del bagno. Dopo pranzo sono riuscito a dormire un po’. Butto giù due Darkene appresso a quella della mattina fottendomene allegramente, le innaffio con acqua.  
Mi vesto.  
Scendo.  
Lui, L’Oscuro Signore mi fa ribrezzo. Entra come uno scarabocchio appeso nel buio, di un bianco tremendo, senza espressione. Temo possa leggere i miei pensieri. Odio anche che Draco sia costretto a sedere a questo tavolo. Il collutorio che ho usato mi pizzica forte sulle gengive.  
Draco se ne sta seduto, pallido, lo sguardo abbassato, terrore. Sembra impastato di terrore.  
L’Oscuro Signore sta parlando.  
So che è importante.  
Ascolto.  
C’è una bollicina nel mio bicchiere. Vaga disperata verso il bordo.  
Ascolto. Io sono sempre qui, assente.  
Abito il mio corpo come una pelle di serpente che da un momento all’altro abbandonerò. Allora rinascerò, fenice di fuoco.  
Lui è sempre più simile ad un incubo vomitato dalla notte. Probabilmente è questa la sua vera natura.  
Bellatrix mi pare fatta di spilli, nel mal di testa che piano piano inizia di nuovo a borbottare dietro i miei occhi.  
Parla, e si da un gran da fare, e si sbraccia, e mi schernisce.  
Guardo Draco. Narcissa, al mio fianco, ascolta risoluta parole che poi dovrà riferirmi, ricordarmi.  
Guardo Draco. Non sono sceso da lui. Ho dormito nel mio studio. Piuttosto credo di averlo fatto, mentre mi rendo conto a un certo punto che me ne sono stato lì a fissare il fuoco, fino a che non si è ridotto a tizzoni morenti.  
  
* * *  
  
Quelle riunioni scuotono sempre Draco nel profondo.  
Restano tutti a cena, ed io non posso nemmeno cogliere l’occasione per eclissarmi nel mio maledetto studio. Quella carne ha il sapore del cartone. Ho bisogno di altri milligrammi, i miei soliti serali.  
Appena se ne vanno ( tutti compreso lui) li butto giù e finalmente busso alla porta di Draco.  
Ha gli occhi dilatati dal terrore, e mi nasconde il viso nel petto.  
L’odore dei suoi capelli riempie il mondo.  
Finiamo stretti sul letto.  
Lo tengo semplicemente così.  
Il mio cuore è un tamburo enorme, affogato nel suo respiro metodico e regolare.  
Posso quasi sentire la sua paura all’inizio ma poi si rilassa, e c’è solo quel respiro, e penso vividamente alla parola ‘carne’, non so perché, mentre il primo raggio di luna entra nella finestra socchiusa. Draco è in camicia, pronto per andare a dormire.  
Penso a quando dovevo rimproverarlo, perché faceva le ore piccole, o sgattaiolava via dalla sua stanza per giocare.  
Talmente tanti anni fa che nemmeno mi ricordo che colore avessero quei giorni.  
La presenza di Draco sul mio ventre è come una vecchia amica.  
La sua mano chiara, lo stesso disegno delle mie vene sotto la pelle.  
  
* * *  
  
Si lascia togliere delicatamente i boxer. Non voglio fare quello che si aspetta. Semplicemente, gli sfilo i boxer e rimango a guardarlo nudo, pallido, bellissimo, vivo quando quello scarabocchio di uomo che ci fa tremare tutti si ostina a parodiare tristemente la vita.  
Rimane così, denso di domande.  
Io non parlo e non faccio niente, se non sfiorargli dolcemente l’epidermide con la punta delle dita.  
Quella chiarità lunare. Lui è prono, di spalle, una strana ombra inquieta gli danza addosso scavandogli i contorni delle cosce e del fondoschiena.  
Schiudo dolcemente. Voglio guardarlo. Sono così fuori di testa che bevo il suo corpo come uno che muoia di sete nel deserto. Calore, denso. Si agita, la mia mano gli accarezza la schiena. Metto delicatamente a nudo la sua apertura. Con i polpastrelli ne traccio il contorno rosato. Lo sento girarsi, ma io nel frattempo scivolo di fianco, e gli ritiro su i boxer in un movimento che mi da un leggero capogiro.  
Mi guarda. Anche se non posso percepire i suoi occhi.  
Poi inizia lentamente a spogliarsi. Sento il suo sguardo addosso.  
I suoi gesti hanno qualcosa di lento e quasi solenne. Rimane semplicemente nudo. Gli dico che avrà freddo, di mettersi sotto le coperte. Lo sto facendo a mia volta. La mia voce sembra fredda come ghiaccio o metallo. Lui non mi raggiunge.  
Si offre al mio sguardo.   
Dritto per metà sul letto.   
Infine mi scivola vicino.  
La sua pelle nuda contro di me, i suoi capelli sul mio mento. La sua urgenza, dio, come spilli acuminati che trafiggono.   
Prende la mia mano e se la porta tra le gambe.  
Giro lentamente il palmo. Quel letto somiglia a un mare in tempesta, ormai. Pelle tenera sotto le mie dita. Lui mormora qualcosa, il volto affondato nel mio collo.   
Vuole che scivoli sotto di lui, nel punto che toccavo prima. C’è una lieve nausea nella mia testa adesso. Le ombre sul soffitto fremono. Lui imprime ai fianchi un movimento ondeggiante che per un attimo ne doppia la danza. Vuole avermi dentro, vuole che lo faccia godere, dice questo ed altro. Dice che si consumerà e brucerà fino alle braci come il fuoco dell’altra notte nel mio studio. No, questo lo dico io, perché è così.  
Gli soffio in un orecchio che non ho alcuna intenzione di penetrarlo.  
Emette un gemito doloroso.  
Si preme contro la mia mano. Inizio un dolce movimento di andirivieni, muovendo il polso. La sua apertura si serra intorno alle mie dita. Percepisco qualcosa che si muove al mio fianco, poi un suono umido. Ora il mio movimento è più facile, fluido.  
Continuo con il suo respiro nelle orecchie. Continuo fino a che si irrigidisce, e mi affonda i denti nel collo.  
Non mi fa male.  
Braci morenti.  
Scivola nel sonno poco dopo.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Che cosa prendi, che cos’è domanda lui.  
Mattino, troppa luce, troppo sole, voglio solo chiudermi al buio da qualche parte. Draco è uno sconosciuto nudo sul letto massacrato, in quella luce inclemente.

Potrei odiare questa luce, questo sole di acido che mi scava gli occhi. Gli rifilo qualcosa, non so bene cosa. Dico che è un ricostituente, forse.  
La mia erezione buca prepotente i miei pantaloni, ma io non le bado.  
Lui è voragine, pozzo famelico, mi fa strano definirlo così, ma è ciò che sembra mentre mi attira a se’, fa scendere la mia mano verso cammini noti. Non lascio che mi tocchi, questa volta.  
Dice che non gli importa, che _va bene, che è ok,_ solo per favore devo sbrigarmi a piantare le dita in quella sua voragine di terrore sennò impazzisce.  
Depongo piccoli baci sul suo basso ventre, poi sulla sua erezione. Ho le dita nel profondo del suo corpo. Divengo macchina, quieto meccanismo in quel mattino incolore.


	6. 6

  
  
Whisky Incendiario.  
Sono anni che non bevo questa roba. Va giù che è una meraviglia.

  
Ho lasciato Draco addormentato nella sua stanza.  
Guardo le lancette della vecchia pendola girare e girare.

Le tre di notte, un abisso spalancato sotto i miei piedi.

  
Alle prime luci dell’alba vado da lui. So che è già sveglio e probabilmente si è fatto già la doccia.  
Il mio cervello è invaso da qualcosa di amaro, come il retrogusto di quel whisky che punge assassino sulla mia lingua. Non so per quale motivo non sono disteso bocconi sul pavimento del mio studio in preda a qualche brutto attacco.  
Il mondo mi sembra una palla di vetro dai contorni smussati, angoli deformati in una folle corsa concentrica.  
Lui è lì.  
Come il mio mal di testa, a martellarmi le tempie.

  
Gli dico che stiamo sbagliando.  
Gli dico che non è bello, normale, e via di seguito, infilando parole in bilico sulla superficie curva del mio campo visivo.

  
Gli dico che mi sento un verme, mi faccio schifo, poi una sciocchezza come _troverai un amante non hai bisogno davvero_ , e poi anche che lo amo, mi esce senza averne l’intenzione, gli dico che lo amo e che fuori piove di nuovo.  
Draco non sembra fare caso alle mie parole. Strano.  
Il pavimento si è messo ad ondeggiare.  
Draco mi sorregge, mi fa stendere tra le sue lenzuola ancora calde, mi tiene la testa tra le mani, qualcosa di fresco sulla fronte, poi le sue labbra.  
Sta di nuovo piangendo.  
Lacrime che si depositano in fondo alla mia anima.  
Il soffitto sembra il pavimento, quel lampadario potrebbe essere lo stralunato baluardo di un coraggioso esploratore. Dritto così, in mezzo al nulla.  
Le sue dita sulle tempie.  
Le sue labbra sono timide, ardenti, disperate su di me. Il mondo torna piano piano ad assumere contorni reali.  
La realtà corre inarrestabile come un treno diretto allo sfacelo.  
Mi assopisco, con Draco stretto al petto.  
  
* * *  
  
Mi sveglio con il cervello che minaccia di scapparmi fuori dalle tempie e dagli occhi. Mai avuto un mal di testa così. Butto giù milligrammi tutti in una botta, anche quelli della mattina.  
Il mondo diventa chiaro e luccicante e limpido, e Draco che mi scivola sopra possessivo sembra fatto di cristallo.  
Mi mormora cose.  
Parole aliene nella sua bocca.  
Però la sua pelle, la consistenza del suo corpo, la mia erezione, queste cose hanno un senso, il mio petto congela.  
Lo lascio fare.  
Scivola su di me, ma questa volta non lo spingo, non lo faccio scendere e non lo sposto.  
Le sue carni si schiudono lentamente, dolcemente per me.  
Mi sento dilagare nel profondo del suo corpo dolcissimo.  
Sono dentro di lui.  
Piango. Lacrime lungo le mie tempie, bagnano il lenzuolo sotto.  
Ad un certo punto il movimento dei suoi fianchi scala trionfi pieni di esaltazione e si fa quasi violento sopra di me.  
Onde di un mare serico e freddo mi trascinano giù, nel profondo.  
L’orgasmo mi priva anche delle poche forze residue, e mi assopisco in una tenebra benedetta, col sangue che vortica pompando veleno nelle mie vene.


	7. 7

  
  
Il tempo e la realtà si sgretolano quando si fa quello che sto facendo io.  
Altro Darkene, questa volta mi terrò lontano da liquidi più o meno alcolici, più o meno pericolosi. Questa notte non so se qual’è il sogno e quale invece la realtà. Un uccello grida da qualche parte su un ramo, fuori dalle imposte sbarrate dello studio o direttamente nel mio cervello.  
Draco sta dormendo.  
Almeno credo. Non so se sia notte o giorno devo dire, non ricordo nulla delle ultime dodici ore, tranne di aver fatto quello che mi ero riproposto di non fare mai. Ho un vivido ricordo, incastonato impietosamente dietro gli occhi, Draco su di me, nudo, io dentro di lui.

  
Notte oppure giorno? Chi può dirlo. Queste lame di luce sul pavimento potrebbero essere dell’alba o del tramonto, o nessuna delle due cose.  
La mia mano destra gioca con i contorni argentati del mio bastone da passeggio.  
Faccio correre le dita sulla bocca spalancata del serpente.  
Sembra un grido di avvertimento irto di zanne.  
  
* * *  
  
Da qualche parte al piano terra urlano. Alzo il mio stanco cadavere, lo faccio resuscitare dalla poltrona. Mi viene da vomitare, ma ormai bussano alla mia porta. Mi sa che i ghermidori mi hanno portato Potter!  
Gioia e gaudio.  
Ci sono momenti in cui non mi ricordo neppure chi è, Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
La paura mi scioglie le visceri. Più del reflusso del whysky, più di qualsiasi notte di acido nel mio cuore, più di tutto. Cerco di dire a Draco che se è in dubbio, se esita, se tentenna, se per caso chiamiamo Voldemort e quello non è Potter moriremo tutti.  
Forse la mia voce suona stridula, forse c’è qualcosa di strano nel suono delle mie parole.  
In quel momento, sotto quella dannata luce impietosa alzata per vedere meglio il ragazzo dal volto tumefatto che non sappiamo se sia o non sia Potter tornano i ragni.

  
La faccia di tutti i presenti si copre di ragni.

  
Il volto di Draco no, ed io lo fisso rovesciandogli addosso ciò che ho da dire in un sibilo incerto, anche se lui non spiccica parola, terrorizzato, fisso il segno rosso che ho lasciato all’angolo delle sue labbra.

  
Forse sanno ciò che abbiamo fatto.

  
Chiunque, nessuno escluso là dentro sa.

Anche se non è razionalmente possibile, la mia mente piena di ragni sta dicendo questo, deridendomi.  
 _Sanno che cosa hai fatto con tuo figlio._  
Pervertito!  
Lurido schifoso pervertito di un Malfoy!  
Tutti uguali voialtri nobilastri magici!

  
“…condannati tutti!” La mia voce deraglia, la gola mi si chiude.  
Narcissa arriva prontamente a trarmi in salvo: mi tira indietro, mi separa da Draco.  
Respiro.  
Narcissa ha di nuovo il suo volto. Niente chele, anche se posso vederne ancora i contorni, ragni le brulicano sotto la pelle.  
  
* * *  
  
Potter lo perdiamo così come ci è piombato in casa, all’improvviso.  
Il mio avvenente viso non è conciato così bene, adesso.  
La vendetta dell’Oscuro Signore non si è limitata ad una bella cruciatus ciascuno. Mi ha preso ripetutamente a calci mentre ero in terra paralizzato dal dolore.  
Nelle orecchie ho ancora il suono della suola della sua scarpa contro il mio zigomo.  
Curiosamente non sento dolore. So di avere dei tagli, ma è come se la mia faccia fosse di gomma.  
Rido un po’ a quel pensiero, sapore ferroso di sangue nel naso.  
Premo la testa contro lo schienale, esponendo la mia gola e il mio collo.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco mi tampona le ferite. Ha insistito per farlo. Me le rimargina con la magia, la sua bacchetta trema.  
Sta piangendo ancora, piange sempre, troppo, muoio.  
Gli dico che non fa niente, e lui sibila un ‘lo odio’, quelle due parole sono più veloci della mano che si alza con terrore a premergli troppo tardi le labbra.  
Draco mi appoggia la testa nell’incavo del collo. Le sue guance sono graffiate forse più delle mie e il suo naso è ancora incrostato di sangue.  
Le mie dita sulla sua guancia, la mia mano a coppa sul suo volto, in un gesto che gli strappa un brivido. Lo sento corrermi dai polpastrelli lungo tutto il corpo.  
Sta sussurrando qualcosa.  
Distinguo all'improvviso parole che mi gelano il sangue.  
 _Farò di tutto per aiutare Potter. Voglio che lo disintegri, che lo cancelli dal mondo, voglio vederlo disintegrato, polvere, voglio che Potter lo calpesti e che continui a schiacciare, schiacciare e schiacciare fino a non lasciare traccia._  
Ghiaccio nelle vene.  
Lo stringo forte, cerco di farlo tacere, quel ringhio di strazia e mi salva.   
L’ultima cosa che sento, prima che la mia mano calmi i suoi singhiozzi: _ha firmato la sua condanna a morte con quel calcio sul tuo zigomo_.

 

* * *  
  
Amore mio. Mio amore terrificante, innocente mostro dalla voce amabile.  
Draco.


	8. 8

  
Mi vorrebbe addosso, questa notte. Con il terrore e la follia che dilagano, quella maledetta guerra che rischia di travolgerci e divorarci in un boccone.  
Il mio corpo non ce la fa. Semplicemente. Brucio sotto lo sterno, pieno di un desiderio che trabocca.  
Ma il mio corpo non è più mio, e questa volta non ne vuole saper di rispondermi.  
La mia erezione è un fiore languente.  
Il battito del mio cuore è un sorriso stanco.  
L’alba, Draco, aspettiamo l’alba oppure una nuova notte adesso che i nostri giorni sono contati.  
Corriamo sul filo del rasoio verso una destinazione ignota.  
Lo vedo gemere, legato da certi fili invisibili che stritolano fino all’assurdo.  
Chi siamo, che cosa stiamo facendo. La mia mente trafitta oltre l’umanamente accettabile, limite che mi sono lasciato da tempo alle spalle.  
Draco è un traditore e sono il solo a saperlo.  
  
* * *  
  
La mia lingua sulla sua carne tiepida e schiusa.  
Il languore di cui sono stato schiavo abbandona lentamente il mio corpo, e tutta la mia vita, tutta la forza che ho scivola nel mio basso ventre.  
Ho bisogno di altro Darkene, il mio buio personale, ma non adesso. Adesso il buio può attendere, e i demoni possono anche mangiarmi vivo, scavarmi le ossa, rivelare ciò che normalmente una pietosa colte di oscurità cela alla mia consapevolezza.  
Non mi addormenterò il cuore, questa notte.  
Ho sete, la gola terribilmente secca, ma quando bevo, dal rubinetto del bagno della stanza di Draco non sento veramente il mio corpo desiderare l’acqua.  
Scivolo sopra di lui, e lui mi accoglie.  
Tutto intero, dalle radici ai capelli, cuore muscoli e quel po’ che resta del mio cervello trafitto.  
I suoi occhi si riversano dentro i miei, e per un attimo c’è una tale nitidezza nel suo sguardo fermo, azzurro e limpido e splendente che incontrarlo mi annienta.  
Questa notte, l’ultima notte.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ehi, come andiamo signor Malfoy? Vecchio mio, vecchia carcassa, i polmoni non dovrebbero pesarti così tanto nel petto lo sai? Mi sa che sono pieni di sangue, e questa cosa dura che senti dietro le scapole è il pavimento.  
Il pavimento coperto di macerie della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Se solo questo velo si squarciasse, questa luminosità sparisse, e Draco la smettesse di muoversi a rallentatore.  
Alla fine Severus l’ha fatto, l’ha salvato dal suo compito impossibile, ma questa notte, la notte della battaglia tutti siamo chiamati nelle mura del castello.  
Almeno, io non ho potuto lasciare che Draco ci andasse da solo. Oh no.  
Le sue labbra si muovono, è disperato, così disperato ma non mi riesce di stringerlo al petto.  
All’improvviso la mia bocca è piena di sangue.  
Silente è morto come desiderava l’Oscuro Signore…ma Draco ha fallito, e la sua disobbedienza non può restare impunita. L’ho tenuto lontano da lui più che ho potuto. Mi sono trascinato quaggiù apposta. Mi sa che mi ha bucato il petto per benino, quando ci ho duellato.  
A rallentatore, vedo Potter alle sue spalle.  
Ma guarda, mi sa che è finito tutto bene. Non devo essermi sognato il Signore Oscuro che finisce in tanti pezzettini al vento.  
L’ho guardato dal mio angolo sul pavimento.  
Qui di fianco ho due sconosciuti che mi tastano, sento il calore remoto di incantesimi. _Non basta, non basta_ dice una voce. Qualcuno (Narcissa?) che cerca di tenermi la testa (altro sbocco di sangue, che il diavolo se lo porti!) i due tipi che devono essere auror o medimaghi magari scuotono la testa con aria truce, le loro bacchette lavorano su di me. Le labbra di Draco si aprono senza sonoro, sta piangendo, odio quando piange. _Non piangere ti prego, amore mio. Se solo riuscissi a parlare!  
_

Il suo viso riempie il mio campo visivo. Potter con il viso pieno di una strana pena lo sta stringendo da dietro, lo sorregge per le spalle.  
Vorrei allungare una mano verso il suo volto, ma non ci riesco.  
Sto cercando di parlare, ma tutto ciò che sento correre via all’angolo della mia bocca è sangue, caldo viscido e bollente.  
I capelli di Draco sul volto, le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Ah, va meglio. Mi piacciono i baci.   
Gli dico che lo amo, e che deve essere forte.  
Gli dico non piangere, la morte è un attimo, poi non fa più male, è l'amore quello che affonda i denti e non ti molla più, neanche quando muori.  
Mi tiene la mano, anche se non sento più le dita. Mi sento incredibilmente bene, con i suoi capelli contro il collo e le sue labbra che sussurrano parole di cui capisco il significato senza udirle.  
 _Non poteva andare, non poteva esistere questa cosa agli occhi del mondo. Lo sai bene Draco. Forse è meglio che sia andata così_. Credo di dirglielo, mi sa che alla fine riesco a parlare, deve essere per questo allora, il dolore lancinante al centro del petto.  
So che Draco sta gridando _,_ senza badare al suo linguaggio... _no, no, no, e non me ne frega un cazzo del mondo, che esploda! Io ti amo porca merda!_ in risposta al mio sussurro. Gli dico ancora che lo amo con l’ultimo respiro che mi resta.  
  
Poi il buio, finalmente, giù per la gola.

 

 

FINE


End file.
